cultivation_chat_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
Eighth Stage Profound Saint
|body_transformation = Saint Seal |lifespan = 1,000,000 years |previousstage = Seventh Stage |nextstage = Ninth Stage |stage = Eighth Stage |title = Profound Saint Profound Demon Ancient Saint Ancient Demon Way Monarch }} A Profound Saint will be addressed as Saint Monarch (圣君; shèng jūn) and considered as a ‘big shot’ everywhere in All Heavens and Myriad Realms and Nine Serenities World. A battle of Saints normally held in outer space due to the destructive might of their attacks that can destroy the world they are fighting on. All Saints are expected to be fluent in the Ancient Language, with some leeway for newly promoted Saints. Term of Address Different from any other stages, the title and term of address for an Eighth Stage cultivator differ based on the location of their respective Eighth Stage Tribulation, whether All Heavens and Myriad Realms, Nine Serenities, Black Dragon World, Ancient Serenities or Demon Sea. Eighth Stage Tribulation Any practitioner who will transcend the Eighth Stage Tribulation will be taken to the Heavenly Tribulation World (天劫世界; tiān jié shìjiè) or its Nine Serenities’ counterpart, the Demonic Tribulation World (魔劫世界; mó jié shìjiè). It's due to the strength and might of the tribulations that can destroy the world. During Ancient times, every ten years there would be a Seventh Stage Spirit Venerable attempting to breakthrough to Eighth Stage. However, on average, only one in 100 – 200 years will succeed. Moreover, even during the ancient period there would be only 3 – 4 Profound Saints in a year manifesting their presence at most. Nascent Soul When a cultivator is transcending the Seventh Promote Eighth Tribulation, his nascent soul will open its eyes for the second and last time. The nascent soul will erupt its accumulated strength, promoting to higher realm and starting the next round of evolution. Tribulation of the Mourning Death Tribulation of the Mourning Death (衰死之劫; shuāi sǐ zhī jié) is the most unique and powerful tribulation during the Eighth Stage Tribulation. This tribulation is non-physical, non-magical, and non-Heart Demon. It is an attack on the level of a ‘principle’. This tribulation has a hidden perquisite, that the tribulation transcender must already have made contact with his own Way while still in the Seventh Stage. Immemorial Demon Tribulation The Immemorial Demon Tribulation (太古魔劫; Tàigǔ Mó Jié) no longer exist since the era of the Second Heavenly Way, when the Demon Sea World was replaced with the Nine Serenities. However, it made a comeback in January 2020 when a portion of the Demon Sea World was restored by the Unbounded Demon Sect via the Demon Sea Great Plan. First Wave: Reminder Second Wave: Third Wave: Positive Energy Tribulation A dazzling golden light made off positive energy (正能量; zhèngnéng liàng) will fall upon the tribulation transcender. This positive energy is similar to Buddha strength, holy light, Ruism Righteous Qi and Strength of Karmic Virtue type of energies. Moreover, this positive energy is purer and closer to Immemorial Origin. As such, this golden light is just like acute poisons for the demons. However, this golden light will become a nourishment tonic for a transcender from the All Heavens and Myriad Realms. Fourth Wave: Heart Demon Tribulation Fifth Wave: Self Tribulation Manifest Presence In Front Of Human A newly promoted Eighth Stage Profound Saint will Manifest Presence In Front Of Human (人前显圣; rén qián xiǎn shèng) to All Heavens and Myriad Realms’ practitioners or its Nine Serenities counterpart. During the manifestation, a cultivator’s true face will be shown. For beast cultivators, they can choose either their human form or beast form. This iron rule has been set by the First Heavenly Way. Song Shuhang was the only one who managed to break this iron rule, by using a mask created by Heavenly Lord Silver Trigram to assume Demon Emperor Hezhi’s appearance. Seal Condensation of Seal Each Eighth Stage cultivator will condense their own seal bearing their unique title. There are four type of seals; #Saint Seal #Demon Seal #Dragon Seal #Way Seal Saint Seal A Saint Seal (圣印; Shèng Yìn) will be condensed by a Profound Saint (玄圣; Xuán Shèng) from the All Heavens and Myriad Realms. Demon Seal A Demon Seal (魔印; Mó Yìn) will be condensed by a Profound Demon (玄魔; Xuán Mó) from the Nine Serenities. Dragon Seal A Dragon Seal (龙印; Lóng Yìn) will be condensed by an Ancient Saint (古圣; Gǔ Shèng) or an Ancient Demon (古魔; Gǔ Mó) from the Black Dragon World or the Ancient Serenities respectively. There are two sub-types of Dragon Seals; Greater Dragon Seal and Lesser Dragon Seal. Greater Dragon Seal Possesed by the ancient Demon Ranzhen, Doudou, Soft Feather, Li Yinzhu and Song Shuhang. Lesser Dragon Seal 28 members of the Nine Provinces (1) Group have this type of seal. Way Seal A Way Seal (道印; Dào Yìn). ''Currently, in the entire history of All Heavens and Myriad Realms and Nine Serenities only Tyrant Song is known to have condensed this type of seal. Condensed during the collapse of the Eighth Heavenly Way, the seal contains the principles involved in its collapse. Seal Abilities Absolute Command Absolute Command (言出法随; ''Yánchū Fǎsuí) is a function that can affect the surrounding world. This function is similar to a verbal command. When the Profound Saint opens his mouth, he can increase the power of his command through the Saint Seal and have what he says happen in real life. Anyone with strength lower than an Eight Stage Saint will adhere to the Absolute Command. Dignity For a year after the Profound Saint Sermon, everyone (mortals included) who looks at a Saint Monarch will know his Saint Title due to the effect of Nobody Under the Heaven Who Doesn’t Know the Gentleman (天下谁人不识君; tiānxià shéi rén bù shí jūn). In theory, this function can be turned on and off at will. However, Fake Eighth Stage will have difficulty in controlling the function since their realm was not high enough. Energy Converter A Seal will automatically and continuously absorbs the Heaven and Earth’s energy and converts it into the Saint’s own Profound Energy (玄能; xuán néng). This function isn’t that big of a deal for an actual Eighth Stage. However, it is a major benefit for fake Saints, since the consumption of spirit stones will be lessened. Energy Transfer Long range with high fidelity energy transfer, with almost 99.9999% efficiency. Translation Automatic language translation. Language barrier will no longer be a problem for Eight Stage Saints. However, Seals of parallel import Saints don’t have this function. Sermon A tradition set by the First Heavenly Way. A newly promoted Eight Stage will give a sermon to the All Heavens and Myriad Realms’ practitioners or its Nine Serenities counterpart. The sermon is unique to this stage only. It was said that in ancient times, some Eighth Stage Profound Saints will sell their sermon drafts to Seventh Stage Spirit Venerables that were about to transcend their tribulation, and easily made some money in the process. Unfortunately, after the end of the Ancient Heavenly Court era, Profound Saints and Tribulation Immortals retreated into seclusion. As such, its no longer possible for Venerables to buy the drafts even if they wanted to. Profound Saint Sermon Based on the sermon quality, the newly promoted Eight Stage will receive strength of Karmic Virtue of varying degree. Originally, only All Heavens and Myriad Realms’ practitioners can watch the Profound Saint Sermon. However, ever since the Thousand Years’ First Saint’s sermon, All Heavens and Myriad Realms’ practitioners were able to watch the Profound Demon Sermon, Ancient Saint Sermon and Ancient Demon Sermon. Profound Demon Sermon The Demons of the Nine Serenities will give the sermon a quality rating from the lowest 1-star to the highest 5-stars. If the sermon obtained sufficient ratings, the newly promoted Profound Demon will obtain a new talent ability. If the ratings was low, the Profound Demon will suffers a different pain every day for 365 days. Originally, only Demons of the Nine Serenities could watch the Profound Demon Sermon. However, during the Profound Demon Tyrant Ru’s sermon, All Heavens and Myriad Realms’ practitioners and Demons of the Nine Serenities were able to watch this sermon. Ancient Saint Sermon However, the strength of Karmic Virtue from All Heavens and Myriad Realms’ practitioners will not be received by the Ancient Saints. The strength of Karmic Virtue will be accumulated and transferred to the next Profound Saint that successfully completed his own sermon. Spirit Butterfly received the cumulative strength of Karmic Virtue from Doudou, Soft Feather, Li Yinzhu and Song Shuhang’s sermons. Ancient Demon Sermon Heart Demon Tribulation Heart Demon Tribulation (心魔劫; xīn mó jié) will occur upon the completion of the Profound Saint Sermon. Insufficient Karmic Virtue obtained during the sermon will cause the newly promoted Eight Stage to succumb to the Heart Demon Tribulation. Unless he obtained a Strength of Karmic Virtue buff, his body and soul will be destroyed by the incoming Tribulation Fire (劫火; jié huǒ). Although the buff can save his life, his seal will dissipate, and leaving behind a non-metal and non-rock block. If the newly promoted Saint already has a massive Strength of Karmic Virtue before he start transcending the Eighth Stage Tribulation, he or she would not have any problem regarding the Heart Demon Tribulation. Minor Realms In order to get promoted to the Ninth Stage Tribulation Immortal level, an Eighth Stage must experience the stages of: #Contacting a principle (接触法则; jiēchù fǎzé), #Adapting a principle (适应法则; shìyìng fǎzé) and #Assimilating a principle (融入法则; róngrù fǎzé). These three are colloquially known as the Three Unavoidable Stages (三个无法避开的阶段; sān gè wúfǎ bìkāi de jiēduàn). Normally, the time needed to complete these three unavoidable stages uses ‘''ten thousand years''’ as the unit of measurement. However, if an Eight Stage can ‘experience principle’ in advance, he can omit several thousand or even tens of thousands of years from his penance. Eternal Life Beings used several thousand years to complete the Three Unavoidable Stages when they were an Eight Stage. Contact Principle Normally, a newly promoted Profound Saint will need more than a hundred years just to have opportunity to contact a principle. Adapt Principle Assimilate Principle Sterilization Upon becoming an Eighth Stage, the practitioner will be sterile. However, it isn’t due to actual sterilization, but instead caused by reproductive isolation. An Eighth Stage realm’s cultivator mainly has contacted a principle and adapting the principle. The principle’s attribute will affect the cultivator’s life nature. Because the principle of each cultivator comprehension is special, exclusively belong to own. Due to the influence of the principle, the cultivator’s life nature can also change alone comes together. If an Eighth Stage manages to find a partner that has the same genes, the pairing still can have children. However, the chance of find such partner is close to 0. See also List of the Thousand Years’ New Saints Category:Cultivation